Drabble Drabble
by Pookey
Summary: A 100 drabble series I am picking up once more. Characters and scenarios vary, but most, if not all, contain Prussia in some form or fashion. Latest: Gilbert works at a cafe and has a crush on a regular customer, and his friends have a bet how long it will take the albino to get the little Italian's phone number.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Summary:** Innocence  
**Pairing**: Possible GerIta if you want it, I personally just see them as friends.

**A/N:** I have made it a point to use these little challenges to stir my muse out of hibernation. The little turd has been asleep for far too long…  
Definition taken from Dictionay . com. Try to think of this time frame as before cell phones and easy computer access. You'll understand.

_**Innocence: noun**_

Germany blinked down at the mess in the living room he came into; Pasta was thrown against the walls, wine had been poured into the carpet, dishes broken and furniture was turned over every which way, and random assortment of clothing hung from his ceiling fan. There was no way a natural disaster could have made this scene…only his older brother could have made this mess.  
_**1. the quality or state of being innocent; freedom from sin or moral wrong.**_

Ludwig found Gilbert, the man was sprawled out on the stairs passed out, a broken beer bottle in his grasp and dried blood covered his knuckles, and the man still was wearing his clothes from the night before and seemed to have tripped on his shoe laces before passing out where he landed. Up the stairs he spotted a foot and familiar hair curl slowly rising and falling. Hurrying up to make sure the Italian was okay and not hurt, Ludwig soon came to realize the little man was also in cahoots with his brother if the missing jacket that was flying on his ceiling fan had any say in it.

Ludwig was surprisingly calm, oh the rage was there, it was swimming in his eyes, but he couldn't seem to explode in rage just yet. It was simmering and waiting for the precise moment to do so. Ludwig decided to make sure the rest of his house was still intact before waking his brother up. Carrying Feli to his bedroom, changing him into proper bed wear, and placing him down on his bed, so as to not get a cramp when he awoke, was a simple manner that came second nature to the German. As soon as he was certain his friend was comfortable he went to every room around the house to access the damage…he didn't like what he found.

_**2. freedom from legal or specific wrong; guiltlessness: "The prisoner proved his innocence."**_

In his guest bedroom he found Antonio and Romano curled on the bed with each other and their shirts missing (so that explained who's shirt that was in his fireplace and bookshelf) and Francis clinging onto the comforter at the foot of the bed. Oh Romano wasn't going to happy with that…Ludwig decided to leave them and finish his tour. His hallway was decorated with crude drawings and more spilled wine and beer. His boots crunched what appeared to be shards from one of his windows and the remains of one of his potted plants as he made way towards the bathroom down the hallway. He made a mental note to tie up the dogs in the backyard till the coast was clear. The bathroom was littered with magic marker deigns, streamers and a strange brown sticky substance smeared in the bathtub. Upon further inspection he made another note to not buy any more Nutella for at least a month. The list of damages was only climbing as the blonde made his way back down the stairs, over his brother, back into the kitchen, outside (all of his plants seemed to have added decorations of wine bottles and more streamers) and around to the front yard.

_**3. simplicity; absence of guile or cunning; naiveté.**_

"Welcome Home Ludwig" was spray painted on one of the Italian's white flags and was hung up on Ludwig's front door. The German could only stare in stunned silence. His whole house was destroyed, his yard was a complete and utter wreak and the only thing that was keeping him from literally killing every member in what was left of that house was the fact each body accounted for had signed the flag. Under the sign was a note and a little chick that was nestled in what looked like one of his old scarves. The creak of his boots as he slowly made his way up startled the little bird from his nap and a small, "Piyo!" welcomed him.

Gilbird took off from the scarf and landed on Ludwig's shoulder, cheeping to him almost telling him to take the note. The German did as he was told and began reading, the little chick soon migrating to his disheveled hair and making himself right at home.

_Dear Little Bro,_

_When you get this Awesomely written letter you will have probably already missed most of this Awesome Party! We decided that since you were gone, having to deal with un-Awesome American for a whole week by yourself, that we would throw you the Most Epic and Awesome Party Ever! Feli-chan told us you would be home tonight but not sure what time, so Gilbird here will deliver your invitation so Hurry On Up!_

There was some ink blots that obscured the rest of his brother's word, or it could have been beer, but the letter seemed to continue on from the other party goers.  
_  
__Allemagne_

_I hope you had a wonderful time with my cher Alfred. Your dear brother and l'amour missed you so much! Do get this in good health and if you need some "advice" to help you with little Italy let me know. I am not the-  
_  
Germany stopped reading at that point. He skipped down a few lines and was presented with detailed words of what to do in bed that he never wanted to hear from France. Ever. Again. Ludwig didn't know if he wanted to cry at this point of go inside and kill them still.

_Amigo!_

_It's been a long time! Your brother said you were coming back and was throwing a party! I brought over some of my tomatoes and they should be in the fridge if my little Lovi doesn't eat them all by the end of the night. You should come down and visit some time! I'll say this now before I forget but do come over anytime!_

Ludwig raised his eyebrow at the scribbled lines that ended Antonio's note, but he figured Romano had grabbed the pen from his hand.

_YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER AND MY TOMATOES!  
_  
….Yes, that was most certainly Romano. Sighing Ludwig was almost scared of what the next letter would contain. He almost wagered it would have something to do with Pasta.

_Dear Germany_

_I'm so glad you will be coming home today! I made you the best and biggest bowl of pasta Ever so we could share it! _He knew it. Pasta. _Gil and I were going to go out, but then I remembered you were coming home so we didn't want you lonely! Everyone was so excited to know you were coming home! We all missed you because Germany is so smart and brave! We hope Gilbird finds you soon so you can come home faster and we can all have fun together!_

_ We Miss You!_

_Love,_

_ Feliciano Vargas_

_**4. lack of knowledge or understanding.**_

Ludwig's rage settled down. They were all expecting him home last night. Each and every one of them was expecting him to walk up and see the signs last night and enjoy the night all together. He could have prevented the mess and destruction. Gilbird chirped from his nestled bed and flew down nudging a flyer that was hidden in his scarf. Bending down he noticed it was a schedule of flights and one of the flights was his own.

His flight had been delayed in New York because of weather trouble, but he didn't think to contact Italy or his brother. He had figured they would be okay for one more day by themselves. That they were having a fun time without his overbearing rules and watchful gaze but it seemed they had set this up for him. A gentle, "Piyo~" reached his ears and Ludwig sighed heavily.

"What a mess…."

"Ludwig…?" Blue eyes looked up sharply to see a set of chocolate eyes curiously peering at him from the open front door. "Ludwig!" Soon two arms were wrapped around his neck and a familiar feeling of being hugged tightly came from the little Italian that was now attached to him.

"Ludwig's home! Ludwig's Home! Now we can have pasta together, and both Gilbert and Ludwig can go out to the bar together and we can all go out and play together and and Ludwig You'll never guess what! France-nii and Big Brother Spain and even Romano came to tell you welcome home!" The excited rambles of the Italian turned somber as he pulled away slightly looking sadly into the German's eyes. "but…but you didn't come home last night. We waited, but you didn't come home and then Gilbird said you were going to be late, so we started the party without you…We're sorry Ludwig. We were going to wait for you…"

Ludwig was at a loss now. Speechless really. They were worried about him…They all came together to wait for his return.

"I'm sorry Feliciano. My flight was delayed. I did not mean for you all to worry, but why didn't you just read the flyer my brother's bird brought back?"

"Flyer?" Ludwig held up the flyer that clearly indicated his flight was delayed.

"Really? Why didn't you say so Gilbird?"

"Piyo~ Piyo~"

"Really?"

"Wait, you can understand him?"

"Of course I can! Gilbird said Gil was too excited to listen to him though…You can't hear him Ludwig?"

"Never mind that…Feliciano, you know that even though my flight was delayed that doesn't mean you can wreck my home." The Italian quickly paled.

_**5. harmlessness; innocuousness.**_

Ludwig had just finished feeding his dogs when he walked in taking in the scene of a much cleaner kitchen than what he had seen when he first walked in this morning. Waking up his brother and his friends was an easy task, and it was even easier to convince them all to clean the mess they had made when he gently reminded them of all the possible charges he could have made. As soon as the work was done they all quickly left, explaining prior engagements needing to attend to. The only ones who stayed was of course Italy, who was currently dancing in his kitchen making what looked like some sort of pasta. Ludwig would never understand the small Italian and his innocent nature,

"Ve~ Ludwig! The pastas almost done! Come sit down!"

But he wouldn't sell it for anything in the world.


	2. Coins

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Summary:** Prussia is more philosophical than people give him credit. He was once the center of cultural and arts in Europe, but Militarism tends to overshadow his story. Not that Militarism isn't a big part, it is, but there are two sides to every story.

**Pairing**: None unless you want really vague Fritz/Pru or Germancest…

_There are two sides to every coin. One that shines and dances in the light capturing the eyes of passerby's. A promise of use and welcoming to be shared. This side gives hope and flourishes in all walks of life and arts. This side is well loved and cherished through beauty and through sorrow._

"My King…please promise me one last thing before you pass. I know you think me silly for my beliefs, our debates on religion would go on for hours, but for this moment, promise me that if there is another side, that if you do indeed go to a Heaven of some kind, you will be yourself. No longer look into a mirror and see a reflection that dared not be what nature made it, but flourish and thrive. Be who you were meant to be, promise me, your humble servant and State, that when you wake on the other side, that the mask that hid your reservations and passions will fall to the wayside and you, my most gracious King, will blossom into who you were meant to be from the beginning. Promise me, Frederick, promise me you will cease to be a mask of artifice and shine as the astute artist you are. I make this solemn vow that my life will be a reflection for all that you strived for, to never forget what you did for me, a once small and powerless State now turned great just so long as you, Frederick, never hide your true self in the next life."

_But there is another side to all stories. One that is distorted and used against its owner. Stained and misshapen, this side is a reminder and instigator of depravity. While these stories are often warped and mistaken, they still cycle through minds, being passed along like a plague, darkening hearts and crushing hope for all that see it._

"You are the reason for this chaos! This is your fault! Your militaristic ideals and your Prussian ways, that is who is at fault for these wars! This man is the reason for all this needless death, this man spawned this disaster! The evil seed of Europe, the black heart that gave rise to Hitler, it's your fault Gilbert! It is your hands that are stained with the blood of all these lives. The Prussian problem has to be dealt with and I can see only one solution. We did not deal with you properly after The Great War, so we will make sure we don't make that mistake again. Prussia should be wiped off the map and abolished as a State! Let us have this stain be removed. What's say you all? "

_But a coin cannot be thrown to the side just because of stains and dirt upon its casting. You must cherish these stories, question those who doubt and give the care and affection these ideals need. One must continuingly upkeep, polish, shine and recast less all the coins of the world fade and break like brittle branches among the trees._

_A coin has two sides, and each side is just as important as the other, but should never stand alone as a single outlook. History is contradictive and endless with mountains of wealth scattered throughout the centuries, and each story has many sides. Who's to say the shine of another is truth and the stain is false? Who is to say that just because of a dent they are no longer useful? Who has the authority to judge another's past with only precisely chosen evidence, ignoring the rest of the stories to perpetuate lies?_

"Ne, West? You busy later? It's a beautiful day today…I was hoping maybe we could go riding? You know, like we used to? We could make a picnic, and hey, I bet the dogs would love to stretch their legs, ja? You don't have to if you don' wanna-I can totally go alone 'cause being alone is just so aweso-"

"Gilbert?"

"Oh! Uh, Ja?"

"…We can go riding…Why don't you go get the dogs rea-ack! Gilbert!? Warn me when you jump on me like this!"

"Es tut mir leid, West! Yay! Picnic~! Picnic~! We're going on a picnic~!"

"Ja, ja…I'll make lunches, you get things ready…"

"Yaaay!"

"Ne, Gilbert?"

"Ja, West?"

"….You know I'll never-

"I know, West. You're too smart to forget someone as awesome as me!"

"I mean-"

"Ludwig? You've seen me at my lowest and still stayed true…You are not a petty child who casts their toys away when faults are found. You continue to cherish them, and even repair ones that are broken when no one else would. Now, can we go on that picnic? Pleeeease?"

"Yes, Gilbert…We can."

"Yahoo!"

**Translations:  
**'Es tut mir leid' :: I am sorry


	3. A Look Back Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope  
**Summary:** World Meetings are a pain.  
**Pairing**: None  
**A/N:** I love writing dialogue, and I feel you can get an entire story with just using it if you use it correctly.

"We've been at this for over an hour, we need an outside opinion on this…"

"No way! This is top secret! No random civilian can know about this, or would be able to comprehend it!"

"Sit down Alfred, he meant another Nation's opinion, non?"

"Ja. Going back and forth over these military plans won't get us any closer to finishing them. I suggest we call someone else in and ask them of any recommendations."

"All the decent military peeps are here and then you all have me as your awesome leader, there isn't anyone else."

"…."

"…."

"He's not serious, is he mon cher?"

"I'm afraid so…and don't call me that Frog!"

"What? It's true! No one matches my record, and you all look up to me-Hey! Why are you laughing!?"

"Oh Alfred, you are adorable, but you are still very young. You might be one of the military powers now, but in 50 years it can easily change. Time changes all things~"

"Psh! Oh yea? Then who were you thinking of bringing in?"

"It's so good of you to ask, I was going to motion bringing in our favorite little albino."

"Gilbert? You serious, Francis?"

"Qui, why would I not be?"

"He kicked your-oh, I see where you are going with this, quite right. I second that motion."

"You're only agreeing to it because you mentioned my losses!"

"Oh hush, Frog. I'm agreeing with you aren't I?"

"A miracle in itself…"

"Did you say something, Antonio?"

"Nope~! Say, Luddy, what do you think of that?."

"Well…He does have a mind for tactics….and I'm sure-"

"Hold it! Who are you talking about!?"

"Gilbert, Alfred. Keep up with the conversation, lad."

"You mean the red eyed weirdo that always has the bird on his head and hangs out with that one and Frenchie there?"

"You know, you can say my name...It's Antonio. Say it with me, An-to-ni-o."

"Yea, yea, so is it!?"

"Yes. That is a pretty accurate description of him."

"Ahem."

"Well it is, though I would have chosen barbarian myself."

"Roderich…"

"Hn."

"Why the hell would we wanna ask that dude? He isn't even a nation!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Elizaveta, please put the frying pan down."

"Wha? It's true! You were all there-"

"Alfred! Yes, we know! But are you really that dense?!"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember why we made that decision? Do you remember why we regrettably stripped away his Nation title?"

"….'Cause he was responsible for World War 2 and Hitler?"

"No, you idiot! Because the rest of Europe was terrified of his military prowess!"

"But Hitler-"

"Was from Austria, you dumbass! Do you know anything about those two outside of the 1940s?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly! We need an outside opinion on a Military. Question. So we should probably ask The Military. Genius!"

"But I'm the military genius!-Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Alfred, mon cher? Where did you learn your military tactics?"

"George Washington and..and that one dude-Oh! Stew-what's-his-name!"

"And where was von Steuben from?"

"Uh, Germany."

"Non. Our precious Ludwig wasn't made yet. He was from Prussia. You were taught by Prussia, remember?"

"Oh yea…I remember that-but still doesn't mean I'm not a genius and he is."

"You fucking dumbass! You live an entire continent away and always come into help years after wars start! That isn't genius tactics! That's fucking paying attention to self-interest! Gilbert literally has the title of genius military tactician! Not you! Not Me! Not Prissy brows! Not Tomato Fucker! Not even the Potato Bastard, but Gilbert! The rest of us are tired of hearing your fucking annoying 'Hero Speeches', and want to take a goddamn break! We can only do that if we can get a consensus on these plans! So can we take a vote on bringing the bastard in here or not!?"

"….Lovi? Did you miss your siesta?"

"Shut up, dumbass! No one can take a siesta when that flag waving dunce doesn't shut up except my stupid brother!"

"I'll buy you a bushel of tomatoes when we leave, how's that?"

"I want pizza and tomatoes, fucker."

"Alfred? Where are you going? You are not escaping out the window again…"

"I don't believe that that man knows what's going on! It's impossible! Look at him! He's playing in the park with a bunch of kids."

"I will admit, even I have trouble realizing that a man who acts like a child was once so feared."

"Once? Speak for yourself Roderick, and you still hide behind Elizaveta."

"Hush you."

"I will leave you in the grocers again…"

"You wouldn't Ludwig!"

"If it helps ease the headache I am acquiring, I just might."

"I agree with little, loud Italian. We take vote then break, da?"

"I still want-"

"We take vote or I break skull in with pipe."

"….So, shall we take a vote?"

"Qui, Voting now."

"Ah ja!…Please take a slip of paper from your folders. Write your answer on it, fold it, and then place it at the end of the table. You may take your leave after you are finished, and I will count the votes."

"Thank you, ol' chap! Always quick with a solution."

"Fuckin' potato bastard…"

"Ve~? Is it time for a break?"

"You've been sleeping this entire time, stupid little brother! Vote and let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Vote for what?"

"To bring in the potato bastard's big brother in here or not!"

"Oh, Gilbert? He's nice! Sure!"

"Then write it down you moron!"

"Would you rike some assistance in counting the paper, Ludwig?"

"That would be gracious of you, Kiku…Thank you."

"It is of no trouble, seeing as I do not wish to visit with my family at this time…"

"I understand you completely.."


	4. Tequila

**Disclaimer:** Nope  
**Summary:** Toni likes to play pranks and Gilbert can't handle tequila. What a perfect combination.  
**Pairing**: None  
**A/N:** Yay dialogue!

Germany sighed for the nth time in the past hour and tried to ignore his older brother, but it was rather difficult when said albino was sitting on his lap whining and smelling of alcohol. Ludwig was not pleased, much to Brandenburg, their older brothers, amusement.

"Why can't you be little again?! I miss it when you were little, Bruder. You were so cute! You still are, but you were just adorable! Ah! I remember when you had your first potato..."

"Who gave him tequila?"

"I have a theory on who-Gilbert, keep your hands to yourself, please."

"But Weeeeest! I just wanna squish your wittle cheeks~! Yes I do!"

"Wow. Ludwig, you make the cutest fish face. Did you know that?"

"So cuuuute~!"

"Gilbert...Gilbert?...Gilbert!"

"Huh?! Was? Can't you see I'm admiring the most adorable baby Bruder ever?"

"Yes, Ludwig is quite cute-"

"Ahem!"

"-but I want to know who gave you your drinks."

"Oh uhh.."

"20 Euro it was Antonio..."

"It was Toni!"

"Sí amigos~!"

"Antonio? Why?"

"Cause I can~"

"You did it because I made you sit away from Lovino and Gilbert at the last meeting, didn't you?"

"Ludwig, you wound me so with such accusations."

"…."

"It was for not letting me eating tomatoes. That revenge is coming later."

"I'm thrilled to find out-Gilbert, please stop tugging at my hair"

"But all the geeeel"

"Alright, c'mon Gilbert. Du hast jetzt im Bett für dich neben." (You need to go to bed now)

"Neeeein! Mein Bruder!-oh! Klaus! Can you make a cute fishy face like Luddy? I miss you~ We should go horseback riding again..Klaaaus! Why don't I see you much anymore? Are you mad at me? Nein! Don't be mad at meeee~ Ich liebe dich!"

"I am fond of you too, Bruder. Let's go to bed.."

"Wheee~!"

"Antonio...I am displeased with you.."

"Hehe!"


	5. Love

**Disclaimer:** Noooope

**Summary:** Love

**Pairing**: Antonio/Romano

**A/N:** I couldn't bring myself to delete this one even though Spamano is my NoTP without another person.

Romano showed love in strange ways. When he kicked your left shin and then crossed his arms he wanted to cuddle much later in the night, but if he kicked you in the right shin and cursed at you then he needed a passionate reminder of the love you had for him. Antonio knew all the little tricks of his little tomato. Granted it took him decades of many hints and skull bashings to figure them out but he did it! And at this very moment his cute tomato wanted to be swooped up and carried away into their bedroom then have a passionate night of love making where they would share an intimate bond that no love cou-_Thwack_!

"Antonio! You damn bastard! Stop touching me and get your ugly mug out of my fucking face!"

-or maybe he just wanted to finish that tomato he was eating…

He never said he was perfect at those signs, but Antonio wriggled in anticipation when Romano gave him _that_ blush and averted eye contact after his rant. Oh yes he knew that sign really well; 'Bedroom…Later.'

Yeah, Romano may show his love in odd ways, but Francis wasn't the only one fluent in the language of "Love."


	6. Coffee House

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia…I just like to use the characters to appease my inner fanboy.

**Summary:** Gilbert works at a coffee house as a waiter. His crush, Feliciano, always comes in to have a cup of coffee before he goes off to work himself and before he goes home every night. Their small interactions may just lead to something more…Finally.  
**Pairing**: Pru/Ita, hint of Spamano and FrUK if you wish, but can be taken as friends too.

**A/N:** It was bored and the idea was cute.

Francis leaned across the counter, his smug smirk shining in the early morning…too early for Gilbert's liking.

"So…are you finally going to ask the cuties name today, or are you going to chicken out? Like you do every day." Gilbert growled at the Frenchman as he threw on his apron after clocking in.

"I already know his name!"

"Getting his name off a receipt is low even for you Gilbert." The albino spun around only to be assaulted by two smirks from his best friends. Both Francis and Iggy were already dressed in their uniforms, and both annoying him greatly.

"Fine! I bet you both drinks tonight I can get his name and phone number before the end of the day. Pathetic my ass! I'm the gre-"

"-at upbringing of Prussian training. Ya, ya. We've heard it before Gilbert, so why don't you use that great Prussian military training and get those chairs down before we open, hmm?" Francis chuckled as Arthur shoved Gilbert into the front of the store. There was grumbling, but the chairs were being handled so no one paid mind. Bantering quickly turned into laughter and the three men opened the coffee house with no issues.

Francis, with his hair tied back was gracefully making fresh coffee and hoping in the back of the store to check on the few pastries they served. Only he was allowed back where the stove was. Apparently before Gilbert was hired Arthur had blown up one of the stoves, so no one but Francis was allowed to use the equipment. Gilbert and Francis both still poked fun at the Englishmen for his lack of cooking abilities.

Gilbert hopped over the counter just as Arthur flipped the 'Open' sign and the morning began. The first hour and a half was always the busiest. While the shop wasn't the grandest, Francis' homemade pastries on top of the fresh brewed coffee always brought in a flow of traffic. Gilbert was the best at handling a high traffic load of customers at the counter, so he always began the mornings there, easily calculating totals of multiple orders and handling the workload of three registers at only one while he called out orders for Francis to gather.

Arthur always took care of the people that wanted to sit down for coffee, taking orders for those who sat outside and inside for the first shift. His pleasant smile and witty phrases always pleased the customers. The Englishmen had a knack for making people feel at home and taken care of, but never feeling ignored despite the heavy flow of people.

Just when things seemed to always turn too busy their last employee for the mornings would rush inside with a flurry of apologies. Antonio, a Spaniard who seemed to never show up on time, would come in to balance the work load.

"Well here he is now! I was just telling Franny we might be overrun for sure this time!" Gilbert laughed as he handed out three orders and change. Everyone in the vicinity giggled as the cheerful but bashful Spaniard rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah, I thought I wouldn't make it in time this morning. Lovi almost wouldn't let me catch my train." Francis snorted but handed the brown haired man a tray of cream puffs.

"Doesn't your boy know that you have to work? Table 3 mon cher"

"Si, he does, but that never stops him." Antonio just grinned wide and hurried off to assist Arthur with the tables. Francis and Gilbert shared a grin before the flow of work took over.

2 hours passed before the crowds dispersed and the coffee house was dead. With the majority of people now at work this was the time to recoup. Francis and Arthur both leaned against the counter as Gilbert began counting the drawer he had.

"Today seemed busier don't you think?" Antonio asked as he saddled up next to his albino friend to switch drawers.

"Oui mon cher. If it keeps up like this I may have to hire one more…" Arthur stretched; ignoring the way the Frenchmen eyed him, and turned to Gilbert who just finished counting.

"How'd we do ole chap?"

"Well I'd like to see this written down, but I think we might have made our goal this week already." The foursome cheered and quickly cleaned up the morning rush and switched off.

Gilbert hopped the counter once more, after safely putting the drawer in the back, and began wiping tables down. Antonio, now on the register, started humming while Francis and Arthur took their lunch break.

"So are you going to ask your little crushes name today mi amigo?"

"Christ, not you too!" Antonio laughed as Gilbert threw a towel at him.

"Ve~ This shop is always so lively!" Antonio beamed and waved at the customer, Gilbert turning around sharply to welcome _him_ in. He finally arrived. Feliciano Vargas.

"H-hello!""Welcome!"

The customer laughed merrily and sat down in the far corner and beamed up at Gilbert who had hurried over with an already pre-made cup of coffee and biscotti.

"Wow! You always know just what I want~ Thank you so much!"

"No problem, you know you can just ask me for anything." _It's not like I memorize your order every time you come in or anything…_

"You could probably ask him for something else too."  
"Shut up Tonio!" The small Italian laughed as the two employees bickered, one a scarlet red and the other with a wet towel being shoved in his face. A few people wandered in and Antonio happily served them while Gilbert wandered close by the only patron sitting down.

"Is there anything else I can get for you this morning?" The small Italian beamed up, the Prussian immediately grinning back.

"I think one more cup of coffee before I leave if that is okay…"

"No problem!" Gilbert hurriedly brought back another cup, ignoring the smirk Antonio gave him, and sat the cup down but instead of leaving he waited till the Italian took a sip and once again smiled wide.

"Thank you so much Gilbert! You always bring the best coffee!" Gilbert blushed again as the Italian jumped up from his seat reaching for his wallet, but paused worriedly. "Oh no…no no no!" Panicky the Italian padded himself down. Gilbert smirked, _he had forgotten his wallet huh?_

"My wallet! I must have left it at home!" Feliciano started to sniff and look pleadingly up at Gilbert, hoping the waiter would magically produce it.

"Oh don't worry about it. You come in here every morning; I'll cover you this morning."

"Really!?"

Gilbert nodded, "Absolutely, but on one condition though…"

"Oh anything! I feel so bad!" The small auburn haired man sniffled again with his hands clasped in front of him. Gilbert tilted his head and hid his mouth behind his hand as if thinking, but really to cover up his large smirk.

"Why don't when you come back this evening we get a cup of coffee together? I get off early tonight and-oof" The Italian had tackled the albino mid-sentence, his small arms squeezing Gilbert tightly.

"Fantastico! Oh Grazie, I'd love to!" Lips gently pressed against both of Gilbert's cheeks as the Italian now started to gather his things for work. "I'll make sure to get off work early tonight~ Ve! I can finally talk to Gilbert again, oh! Here take this in case you get off extra early and we can meet up! I gotta run now. Grazie Gilbert! I'll see you tonight!" In a flurry the Italian dashed out of the coffee house leaving four employees in a daze, one in particular bright red and with a simple card in his hand with a name and phone number on it.

"Does that still count as him winning the bet?"  
"By technicality maybe…"  
"Oi! Shut up Bastards!"


End file.
